Elsword and Co in: Wedding March Madness
by Rosepoison
Summary: Our boy Elsword is in deep trouble this time, and Aisha is getting more than slightly impatient. They've been dating for two blasted years, and no sign of a ring! Will Elsword come up with the goods or just get it over with and dump her? ElswordxAisha ChungxEve
1. You Love Me, Now Prove It!

**I do not own Elsword, or any of the characters here. **

**Current Classes:  
Elsword: Rune Slayer  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Eve: Code Empress  
Rena: Grand Archer**

**One last detail:**

**_Italics are when Elsword's . . . adventurous side is talking_**

**Bold is when Elsword's negati-er-sensible, side steps in**

**. . .**

Aisha stomps down the market square, glaring at every poor soul in sight, and wordlessly threatening to trample anyone foolish enough to cross her path. Elsword notices her (who wouldn't?) and dives behind a conveniently placed barrel. He knows what's made the girl so mad. It's something that makes every young bachelor break out into a cold sweat.

_C'mon, you coward. Buy the **** ring and get it over with. You've survived her fireballs for_ _almost four years now, what's the rest of your life? And now that you're a Rune Slayer, you can not only take it, you give it right back to her!_

**Don't be an idiot, Elsword. That chic's insane. And remember the last time she had a temper tantrum? The woman made Raven look like a little lost kitten! Dump her while you still have your head. **

_She has good qualities. Aisha's helping hunt for the El, isn't she?_

**Sure she is, while barbequing everything that moves!**

_Look budd-_

"Yeah, this could go on for years. I think I'll go talk to the expert."

**. . .**

Raven nearly falls off his tree branch upon waking up to find El approximately four inches from his nose.

When the commander's eyes eventually settle back into their sockets, he asks what in heaven's name Elsword thinks he's doing. The Rune Slayer plops on the end on the branch, sighs, and gives his friend the short version of his plight. He gets the surprise of his life when _Raven _starts to _chuckle_. This time it's El who nearly falls out of the tree.

"I'm glad to see you find the possible **annihilation **of an entire city (or more) so funny. Ya gonna help me out or be jointly responsible for-"

"Alright, alright, I get your picture. Kids these days . . ."

"Don't go Aisha on me now! Anyways, can you please cut the comedy and tell me how you proposed?"*

The Vet Commander stares off into the distance, a wry smile crossing his lips. How had he proposed to Seris*? With shaking voice and buckling legs! He, the commander of the Crow Mercenary Knights had been scared out of his wits!

Raven can only imagine how Elsword must feel. Working up the courage to ask what was one of the most wonderful women in the world? Not too terrible a task. But Aisha, of all people? That would take a little while.

An impatient Elsword waves his hand in front of the dazed commander, Raven blinks while his expression turns stern*. He asks El if he's absolutely sure about tying the knot with Aisha. "This is something that will affect you the rest of your life. You'll either gain a mate, or, if it ends badly, and Elemental Master out for your head."

Sufficient to say, this does nothing for the Rune Slayer's confidence.

**. . .**

**Kid really knows how to ask for a favor, don't he?***

**No, I looked it up, that IS her real name.****

**Otherwise known as Raven's default mode.*****

**. . .**

**This story brought to you via too much reading of Miss Manners' marriage section in "the Guide to Excruciatingly Correct Behavior".**


	2. Questions, Endless Questions

**I'm sure you've heard this many times before, but I'll probably have to say it again. I. Do. Not. Own. Elsword. Or. Any. Of. It's. Characters. In. Any. Way. Shape. Or. Form. **

**. . .**

'Okay, that was a bust. Raven won't open his mouth until I can give him an exact answer, which I can't. Maybe Chung and Eve could help me out? Those two sure have gotten lovey-dovey over the past few years.'

Elsword does just that, though he eventually realizes his fatal mistake when he yells to the couple. "**_HEY! _**_CHUNG, EVE, COULD YA SLOW DOWN FOR A SECOND?! I NEED_ . . . TO . . . talk . . .?"

Chung and Eve, who had been holding hands a mere second ago, are now five feet apart from each other. Honestly, after all these years, that's really the most romantic anyone has, and probably ever will, see those two.

El shouts a weary "never mind" as he realizes getting romantic advice from the blushing duo would probably end badly. Badly being his asking Aisha to a movie, not asking her to marry him.

**. . .**

The swordsman makes one last desperate attempt, trying to find Rena in the dense woods of Ruben. Not an easy task, especially since he ain't no tracker. "Luckily" Rena—okay, one of her arrows—finds the boy before he gets _completely_ lost. Unluckily, it flies at him so fast the Rune Slayer can't dodge—or even attack—it.

"_ELSWORD! _Omigoodness . . . **don't you ****_dare _****blackout on me. **EL! Elswo . . ." Rena's panicky voice is the last thing the boy hears before everything fades to black . . .

**_. . ._**

_Well, ain't this just peachy. I go though heck and high water with a girl out for my neck half the time, ask for romantic advise, thereby ruining my reputation as the tough-guy, and end up with an arrow through my chest for all my trouble. Someone up there hates me. A LOT. _

(Unbeknownst to him) Elsword is lost in a dream world, a dream world revolving around the future. Little snippets of time play in front of his eyes. Snippets of time that make him want to bust something up.

**. . .**

His funeral is first. Apparently the arrow hit El in the chest. Aisha is crying her lungs out, while Raven places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_"Great. I really did die. Hardly said the words "I love you" to her twice, and I die . . . get yer hand off her shoudler, Raven, or I'll pack up and start haunting you right now." _

**. . .**

After The team rescuses the El, Aisha is seen placing fresh flowers at the swordsman's grave. Raven is standing solemnly in the background.

_"Can't even complain about them not leaving any monsters for me, can I? Aisha, I'm dead. Don't ruin your own life just because I couldn't dodge one stupid arrow. HEY! YOU, RAVEN. Get that I-told-you-so-half-a-million-times-wise-old-man-sc owl off your face!" _

**. . .**

Raven is taking a confused Aisha to the woods. In a clearing, he proposes. Aisha hesitates, looking towards the sky, bursts into tears, and accepts.

Elsword looks as if he's going to blow a gasket, but keeps his mouth closed and sulks in a corner.

**. . .**

The Elemental Master and Veteran Commander burst into a hospital. Aisha is clutching her enlarged stomach, grunting in pain. She gives birth to a healthy girl some hours later.

_"Heh, nice going Aisha. Knew you could pull through. You always have . . . got a cute kid too, even if you had to work with Raven's genes." _

**. . .**

Raven and Aisha lay in aligned caskets. They were attacked by Banthus and a gang of Nasods. They died in each other's arms, and went to join their lost comrades in the afterlife.

_Never go to say goodbye, did I? Well, Aisha . . . It's been nice knowin' ya. Yeah, even you Raven. We've had some pretty interesting times together, eh? Hope you two are happy together, wherever you are . . ._

**. . . **

Elsword stares straight a head, eyes glazed over. The world has been reduced to a white background. No heat, no cold, no pain. Not even a horizon. El can walk, but what's the point? There's nothing to go to. He sits down. Why stand? What could he wait for?

After an eternity, a whisper starts up, denting hopelessness. It keeps whispering one word to softly to be identified. Another one soon joins in, deeper. A third joins, and a fourth, even more as time (if there is in this place) passes. They each get louder and louder until it's a storm of people chanting one single word, or, rather, name-Elsword. Above the din, El can hear one voice leading them all . . .

**. . .**

**Two chapters in one day, not bad, eh? Number three's comin' up soo. **


	3. Answers, and Possible Schizophrenia

**Let's get this over as quickly as possible. Idon'townElswordorit'scharacters,goodbye.**

**I would like to thank Tsurara-Oikawa Chan (who's inadvertantly given me an idea for another story) and destroyerdestroyerdestroyer (****who's helped me with some problems, and encouraged me to continue****) for reviewing. **

**Since the starting phrase is a little confusing, I'll be quoting the last chapter:**

**After an eternity, a whisper starts up, denting hopelessness. It keeps whispering one word to softly to be identified. Another one soon joins in, deeper. A third joins, and a fourth, even more as time (if there is any in this place) passes. They each get louder and louder until it's a storm of people chanting one single word, or, rather, name-Elsword. Above the din, El can hear one voice leading them all. **

**. . .**

"Aisha."*

The voices, once seeming to call him back to something, are silenced as the last syllable of her name cracks this spell-like dream's hold on the swordsman. The world breaks into glorious color as El's eyes snap open. But instead of a hospital room and guilty-looking Rena, Elsword just sees red.

'I'm dead a year and a half and she goes off and marries some ex-lunatic?! Alright, he's tall, dark, and handsome, what am I, chop liver?!' He storms off, leaving a tearful, and terribly confused, Rena in his wake.

From the glace of him she catches, he seems to have . . . made up his mind.

With evil aura and veins bulging, Elsword viciously glares at innocent bystanders and thieves alike on his way to Aisha. Even Raven melts under El's burning gaze. Upon finding her, the Elemental Master proves to be the only one able to stand the Rune Slayer's direct glare. (Probably because she's in an equally foul mood.)

"Aisha."

"What, Flame-Head?"

But Aisha hears the teen sigh, and is surprised as his expression becomes more determined than angry . . . almost playful, really. She was expecting him to dump her then and there.

"I've had enough of this beating around the bush and thoughts of flowery speeches. Pretty sure you have too. I can't even offer you a ring since I'm flat broke right now, but I can offer _us both_ peace of mind."

"What-?"

"Will you marry me?*" Aisha's mouth drops open. The rest of the gang (who has just arrived) is left bug-eyed and speechless.

A stroke of bad luck hits before the poor boy can get his answer—his arrow injury announces itself in a very painful way. The rune Slayer sinks to the ground, clutching a spot just barely under his heart. (Elsword is really taking some hits in this story—both below the belt and above it.)

Aisha acts the fastest, and, unlike the others, is smart enough to avoid asking "are you alright?" She hoists her teammate's pained body into Raven's arms, instructing him to get back to the hospital. An evil gleam appears in her eye as the Vet. Commander leaves.

**. . .**

El awakens to find himself strapped down to the bed, and very smug looking Aisha smirking down at him.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME WOMAN?!"

"Don't get snippy with me, buddy. Without these restraints you'd get out of that bed again, insist you're fine, and run off to some dungeon to work up enough money to buy me a ring . . . Thusly getting yourself killed."

"Wait. Whataya mean "buy me a ring"? Does that mean . . . you . . . Oh. My. G-"

"You got it, I accept. I'll be expecting a kiss the second a fast heart rate won't kill you*.

**. . .**

Even with the help of potions and extended bed rest, it takes Elsword a few weeks to get completely better. He doesn't particularly mind, though, since most of the time things drift into a dull daze. They still pick fights with each other (loudly) while Aisha visits, but more in fun. And yes, when El eventually got better, he _did _give Aisha that kiss*. Though Aisha eventually threatened to set his lips on fire if he didn't let go.

**Prologue**

Years from now-after finally getting the Rune Slayer to believe Rven wasn't going to take his wife-the commander looks on El's little speech and laughs. He'd proposed to Seris in quite a similar way . . . except he'd done it at night, and under a harvest moon. Let's face it. Elsword may be fairly good at the dramatics, but he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.

**. . .**

**As for those other voices, it was all his teammates (starting with Aisha and Raven), followed by Ruben's villagers, with even Bathos joining in. ***

**Good little bachelors (as Miss Manners would say) won't follow Elsword's example. 1. You don't propose in a crowd of people, and 2. this kind of proposing is apt to get the suitor's face slapped. Considering this is Aisha, El might have gotten his face ****_incinerated_****. ** **

**She's exaggerating. A heat rate of a mile a minute only ****_might _****kill Elsword. *****

**Whoops, the first time I typed that, I wrote "kill" not "kiss". . . ******


End file.
